Gau
Gau is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. He is a who grew up on the Veldt. Gau has a unique skill to leap into monsters to learn their attack patterns. Appearance and Personality Gau is a teenager with wild hair (blondish-brown on his sprite, but green in all artwork). He walks with bad posture - occasionally on all fours - and wears tattered clothing which he fashioned from animal skins. Having grown up alone and in the wild, Gau has no concept for etiquette or grammar and often refers to himself in the third person. In some situations, he calls out "gau!" even if the player doesn't name him this. Gau has a keen interest in shiny objects, hoarding them in a cave on the Veldt. He is afraid of heights. Gau is one of the few party members with no character story tied to the central plot, and doesn't appear to have any real reason to join the party beyond his attachment to Sabin and Cyan. Story Gau was born in a house north of the Veldt. During childbirth Gau's mother died and, as a result, his father went mad. He believed Gau was a demon and threw him out on the Veldt. As part of his delusion, Gau's father convinced himself it was all a dream and no longer remembers Gau or his wife. Somehow, Gau survived on the Veldt on his own. In the midst of their escape from the Gestahlian Empire, Sabin and Cyan leapt off Baren Falls and wash up on the northern shore of the Veldt where Gau finds them on the beach. Gau runs away just as Sabin comes to and the next time Sabin encounters Gau, he demands food. Tossing Gau a Dried Meat from Mobliz is enough to earn the wild child's trust, and Gau starts following them around. He immediately takes a liking to Cyan. The feeling is mutual, even though Gau makes fun of Cyan's overly formal and archaic speech (calling a perplexed Sabin "Mr. Thou", despite Sabin's insistence that Cyan should be "Mr. Thou"). Gau agrees to show them his treasure, a diving helmet. Sabin and Cyan use the diving helmet to travel through the Serpent Trench to Nikeah, where they take a ferry to South Figaro and eventually make their way to Narshe, where both Cyan and Gau join the Returners. Gau stays with the party and helps them fight against the Empire, but during the Apocalypse he is separated from the others. One year later, Gau has returned to the Veldt. He rejoins the party, but only if a group of three or less encounter him. After rejoining his companions, it is decided by Sabin that Gau should go to meet his father -- but first, Gau is given a makeover. Sabin takes him to Jidoor and dresses him up, with the armor salesman making rude comments that humorously anger Terra and Celes, and eventually, when Locke makes Gau wear a bandana just like his, Edgar comments it would be hard to expect some class out of Locke, which infuriates him enough to beat up Edgar in the armor shop (to see the full version of the armor shop scene, the player must have both Locke and Edgar in the party, while Terra and Celes must be waiting in the Falcon). When Gau meets his father, his father doesn't recognize him, and even mentions having had a "dream" of throwing away a supposed demon child into Veldt. Still, he compliments Gau's "parents" for raising such a nice young man. Sabin becomes infuriated and threatens to beat up Gau's father, but Gau is just happy to find out his father is still alive. In the ending sequence, as the party is escaping from Kefka's Tower, Gau finds several shortcuts to help the party get away. Battle Gau's stats are all around high, with the exception of his defense, but this can be attributed to the variety of attacks and abilities he uses via his Rages. He can equip lightweight vests and hats, universal shields, and a few helmets. Gau cannot equip any weapons without using the Merit Award (SNES only), except for the universal Impartisan. To compensate for this, his natural attack power is higher than any other character. Gau's ability is Rage, which lets him mimic monsters' attacks, elemental affinities, status resistances, and even inherent status effects such as inherent Protect or inherent Haste. If the monster has an inherent status ailment, like Seizure, Blind, or Undead, Gau will mimic those as well. While in Rage status, Gau enters an uncontrollable state where all he will do is perform a physical attack using the monster's weapon of choice or use a special attack/spell/enemy spell used by the enemy whose Rage he is using. While Gau is using a Rage, he is temporarily 'equipped' with a predesignated attack graphic that simulates the weapon or physical attack of the mimicked enemy. This does not affect Gau's attack power, however, and is merely a visual effect. On the Veldt, Gau also has the ability Leap, which lets him learn new Rage techniques. In the SNES release, if Gau is equipped with a Genji Glove, Gau will attack twice with the selected Rage's physical attack or the special attack, depending on what Gau decides to attack with. In all versions of the game, if Gau is equipped with the Master's Scroll, he will not only attack four times, but if the Rage uses the monster's special attack, he will perform that four times as well. This is especially lethal with Rages such as the Stray Cat's Catscratch. Magic spells and enemy spells such as Blaster or Flare Star are not affected by the Master's Scroll. Gau can be encountered as an enemy on the Veldt if he has Leaped previously and not returned yet and the party has less than four members. As long as the battle is not a back attack, side attack, or pincer attack, there is a chance Gau will appear after all monsters are defeated. He can be attacked and even killed during this time, but if the player does not attack him, he will soon speak up and rejoin the group with the Rages of any monsters present in the battle he Leaped and the battle he returned in. "Wind God Gau" In the SNES release, a popular setup involving Gau is to equip him with the Merit Award, the Offering, and a Tempest, which randomly casts Wind Slash on hit, and then use the Stray Cat Rage. The result is Gau attacking four times, randomly using Wind Slash which would have a high boost in power by the effects of the Stray Cat's "Catscratch" attack. This combo proved so powerful that in all releases after the SNES version, Gau is prohibited from equipping the Merit Award. Gogo would later follow suit in the Finest Fantasy for Advance release, having lower stats than Gau, but able to use the same combination. Stats Equipment Lists Armor Creation and Development The developers acknowledge that Gau doesn't have much to do with the game's plot. He is just something of an extra character. Originally, the reunion with his father was supposed to take place in the World of Balance and was shorter. Sabin and Cyan were both involved with the reunion, so it was probably meant to occur during Sabin's split scenario after the Lethe River event.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Musical Themes Gau has an eponymous theme, which is heard when Gau finds Sabin and Cyan lying near a river after they dive into the Baren Falls as well in the ending sequence. It was selected and re-arranged for both the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale albums. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gau appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Etymology "Gau" is presumably a misspelling of "Gao", the Japanese onomatopoeia for a growling noise. Trivia *Gau is unique in that when he is re-recruited in the World of Ruin, he is treated as though he Leaped and is rejoining, and thus will rejoin at whatever level he was in at the end of the World of Balance. *While he is "Leaped" on the Veldt, Gau is treated as not being in the party, so the player will be unable to select him when forming a party aboard their airship or in Narshe, and when a new party member joins Gau's level will not factor into the calculations for the new member's initial level. *A "just in case" text can be found among the Albrook dock dialogue before the party embarks on the Magitek armor transport ship. In theory, it should be possible to have Gau here, if the player left him on the Veldt and picked him up right before this event. Unfortunately, there's no way the player can do this, as they cannot leave the southern continent at this point due to the airship being grounded near Maranda. Once the party of three arrives at the ship, Gau waves them good-bye and leave Terra and Locke. The dialogue on the Gameboy Advance is: "Terra: Where's Gau?" and his reply "Locke: He must not like boats. Oh well...guess it's just the two of us!" References External links *Gau at Caves of Narshe de:Gau ru:Гау Category:Final Fantasy VI Player Characters